Apoptosis means a physiological and active death of cells, abnormality of which is known to be closely related with occurrence of various diseases [Rinshou Byouri, vol.45, No.7, pp.603-605 (1997); Igaku no Ayumi, vol.178, No.10, pp.712-716 (1996)].
As compounds having an apoptosis inhibitory activity, there are known, for instance, (1-heteroazolyl-1-heterocyclyl)alkane derivatives (JP-A H8(1996)-512312), (3S, 4aR, 6R, 8aR)-6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-ethyl-1,2,3,4,4a,5,6,7,8,8a-decahydroisoquino line-3-carboxylic acid (European Journal of Pharmacology, vol.314, pp.249-254 (1996)) and the like.
Saishin igaku, vol.52, No.6, pp.95-102 (1997), especially at page 100 describes "thiazolidines will, probably via PPAR.gamma. activities, promote differentiation from preadipocytes to adipocytes, remarkably increase the number of small adipocytes, and decrease the number of large adipocytes (apoptosis ??)", "thiazolidine derivatives affecting fatty tissues show remarkable effects to this types of insulin resistance", and shows "a mechanism of thiazolidine derivatives in changes of fatty tissues and improvement of insulin resistance (hypothesis)". However, these do not relate to an apoptosis inhibitory activity.
Drugs showing an apoptosis inhibitory activity can be used as an agent for prophylaxis and treatment of diseases which are thought to be mediated by promotion of apoptosis, such as viral diseases, neurodegenerative diseases, myelodysplasis, ischemic diseases and hepatic diseases. Therefore, development of such new types of drug is desired.